The invention pertains in general field of hand pulled and pushed carts and dollies and more particularly to a portable cross-formed dolly that is pulled by means of a flexible strap.
Previously, carrying devices for relatively small cargo and personal items, such as luggage have been limited to wheeled trucks which are usually constructed of a robust material with a toe plate extending near the bottom for stacking the cargo or luggage. Many varieties and styles of trucks have been used, such as a continuous handle type, bicycle handle, pistol grip handle, single and double loop style, and also xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d pin or tee-type handles. All of these varieties use the same principle of stacking with gravity holding the items against the frame when angled backward toward the operator. The two wheels provide the mobility and steerage is accomplished manually.
For larger quantities of cargo or luggage, four-wheeled platform trucks are used with two steerable wheels and a raised superstructure. While these types of trucks are effective they are usually cumbersome and built to a size that makes it difficult for a single person to use, especially when loaded with heavy items.
Other trucks, such as a wagon type using steerable wheels attached to a towing arm or tongue, have also been in use. Dollies using four castors, either two swivel and two rigid, or all four swivel are common for moving articles and are constructed with rigid decking, such as wood or tubular structure.
These trucks are also effective, but as in the case of the four-wheeled platform truck, they are usually designed and built for carrying and transporting a relatively larger amount of cargo having substantial weight. They are not practical for a single person who is transporting a load of cargo for his or her own use.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
The Taylor patent discloses a four-wheeled hand truck that is comprised of a platform; a pair of wheel-connecting bars rotatably attaching to the platform; a plurality of wheels being rotatable; and a handle pivotally connecting at two points on each of the platform. A handle release and locking means attaches to the platform and locks the handle member either in an open or in closed position. The wheels fold up underneath the platform when the handle member is in the closed position.
The Owen patent describes a device for carrying a kitchen stove or the like. The invention comprises two body parts of the same width but of longer and shorter extent. The two parts are hinged together in such manner that they may first occupy extended position upon the floor so as to permit the stove or the like to be placed in upright position upon the larger body Part, whereupon the other body part may be swung up to upright position and the stove may then be strapped in.
The Davis patent discloses a wheel assembly for carrying suitcases or the like. The invention comprises a platform having a set of wheels provided on brackets which can be folded with the wheels against a surface of the suitcase so that they will project a minimum distance form the suitcase consistent with being wholly outside of the normal contour of the suitcase. The folding brackets are detachably mounted on plates which are easily and permanently secured to the outside of the case.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
Cargo is commonly moved by the previously two-wheeled carts, some of which are even carried by the user. More recently, castors have been provided integral with luggage for this purpose. In many cases, more than one piece of cargo is transported at one time, therefore, there has existed a requirement for an alternate method. Further, the means to provide this utility also include carrying the device along with the cargo for loading and unloading.
The inventive cross-framed dolly fills this need, therefore, the primary object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, portable device that may by disassembled into a relatively small package, with a carrying and pulling strap that may be easily attached and detached along with the cargo use.
An important object provides the ease of handling a number of pieces of cargo that are stacked one on top of the other at a low level to the floor, thus minimizing lifting and maximizing the load carrying capabilities of one person.
Another object allows the cargo to be stacked safely, as the strap can encircle the superimposed pieces and the invention includes a non-slip resilient pad to eliminate slipping of the first stacked item. Further, as the cargo is stacked flat, no balance is required such as necessary in a two-wheeled truck where a certain amount of strength is required to maintain balance while manipulating a load.
Still another object provides ease of maneuverability, as the end of the strap is used for towing the cross-framed dolly which is easily moved along with the operation.
Yet another object is that it is also possible to push the dolly forward in circumstances requiring close quarters, such as queues or congested areas.
In addition to the above objects of the invention it is also an object to produce a cross-framed dolly that:
can be constructed of a metal or of a high impact plastic,
can be constructed with frame cross-sections of various sizes to accommodate a particular load requirement,
requires no or very little maintenance,
has a long useful life and
is cost effective from a consumer""s and manufacturer""s points of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.